


Sex and Sales Appeal

by FleetSparrow



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Batfam Bingo Card 1, Batfam bingo 2019, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 14:21:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18317021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: When Dick Grayson is sold to the richest man in Gotham, he's not sure if that means a future of luxury or terror, but either way, it's what he's been waiting for.





	Sex and Sales Appeal

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Dubcon

Bruce Wayne, the richest man in Gotham, is coming to shop for a new toy. Dick knows this because the boss has woken him up in the middle of the night and told him to get pretty. This is his time. Dick's been saved for just such a client.

Dick preps and primps himself. He must look his best. He's lucky, he's been told. He has every chance of being sold today. He'll have to be everything he can be.

Start with stretches. Get a sheen of sweat going. Just enough to shine and glow. Practice his splits. Show off how flexible he is. The client will like it.

He's barely finished when the boss comes leading in Bruce Wayne. The man is huge. Built like a brick house. Dick wonders if he's violent in bed. He looks the type. Right now, all he looks is bored.

Dick walks up to the glass wall that separates them and smiles, taking care to tilt his head up just enough so light glimmers in his eyes. They're very blue. Very pretty. Like him.

Bruce Wayne looks him over not like meat in a market and somehow that worries Dick. He's been hoping to get bought for a while now. If this man's not in the market, then who is?

The boss makes a sign behind Wayne telling Dick to start moving. Show him what he's got. But Dick can't stop staring at Bruce's eyes. They're so dark, like deep waters, still and silent. What lurks in them?

Bruce says something to his boss. Dick can't hear through the glass. The boss brings out his keys. Bruce is coming in. That's a good sign.

Dick stands back as Bruce comes in. He's getting familiar, calling him Bruce, even if it is only in his head. When did he become so impertinent? He doesn't speak. He just looks.

“You're beautiful,” Bruce says, the way you talk to a cat when you get near it and everything intelligent has left your head.

“Yes,” Dick says, and that's probably the wrong thing, but it makes Bruce laugh. The right thing.

“You should know it,” he says. “It suits you.”

Dick thinks this might not be too bad. Whatever this is. “Are you going to buy me?” Dick asks.

“Should I?”

Dick nods. “I'm very pretty. And flexible.”

“I'd like to see that.”

Dick lowers himself easily into the splits. He looks up at Bruce from the floor. He's even more huge than before.

“That's quite a talent.”

“Ever since I was eight.” Dick rises. “Would you like to test me?”

Bruce looks down at him. He leaves. He speaks with the boss. Dick stays behind and watches them. Bruce Wayne walks away. The boss tells him to dress. He's been sold.

The ride to Bruce Wayne’s house is quiet. Dick doesn't know what to say, and Bruce—can he call him Bruce, even if it's just in his mind?—is focused on driving. They leave the city and enter forest. Dick hasn’t seen forest since he was in the circus. That’s been too many years now. He doesn’t like to think about it.

The car stops at the largest house Dick has ever seen. He’s still staring when a hand settles on his shoulder.

“What’s your name?”

Dick turns. “They call me Robin.”

Bruce smiles patiently. “What’s your name?”

“Whatever you want to call me.”

The smile falls. “What’s your name?”

Dick hesitates. “It’s Dick. Dick Grayson.”

The smile returns. “Dick. That’s a good name.”

Dick smiles. This is nice. Not like the stories he’d heard at all.

Bruce leads him up a huge set of stairs to an equally huge door. The house is enormous, the ceilings higher than anything Dick’s seen. The house feels empty and their steps echo on the tile floor. Bruce leads him upstairs and Dick’s still not sure how to think of him.

Bruce leads Dick to a room that’s surprisingly sparse for a place this fancy. He gestures to the bed and Dick makes his way over to it. He begins to strip, taking his time so Bruce can watch. Bruce only seems mildly interested. He busying himself with a drawer. Dick pouts a little. How is he supposed to please him if he won’t pay attention to him?

Bruce brings out a bottle of lube and a condom.

“I’m clean,” Dick says, before he thinks.

Bruce smiles at him. “I’m sure you are.”

Dick is naked and sitting on the bed, and he’s not sure if Bruce is teasing him or not. He settles for not.

Bruce comes over to him and just stands in front of him, not speaking. Just looking.

“What would you like me to call you?” Dick asks. “Master?”

The smile remains. “Just Bruce.”

“Bruce. Sounds like a kiss.”

Bruce laughs and Dick smiles carefully. Bruce grabs the back of Dick’s head and pulls him up into a kiss. Dick closes his eyes. Maybe Bruce is the gentle type, despite his size.

Bruce breaks the kiss and begins to remove his shirt. There are muscles there Dick can’t believe, and scars like no one’s he’s seen before. He wants to reach out and touch them, but doesn’t. He doesn’t want to make Bruce angry.

Bruce is naked, but not aroused. He scoots Dick higher onto the bed and climbs on after him. He lays down and pulls Dick on top of him. Dick rests his head on his shoulder while Bruce strokes his back.

This is odd in a way Dick isn’t used to. But he just waits and breathes. Eventually, Bruce speaks.

“I live a rough life of my own choosing,” he says. “I want someone here who will be there for me. Who won’t leave me.”

He pauses, but Dick doesn’t speak. He doesn’t know where Bruce is going with this.

“You don’t have to trust me. Just love me. That’s all I ask.”

Dick raises his head to look Bruce in the eyes. He looks so open, so vulnerable.

“I can do that.”

Bruce kisses him, and Dick moans into it. Bruce’s hands slide down to Dick’s ass, cupping them.

“Is this what you want?” he whispers.

Dick nods. “Whatever you want.”

Bruce frowns. “No. What do you want?”

Dick hasn’t been asked that in longer than he can remember.

“I want you.”

That seems to be a good enough answer for Bruce. He rolls them over and begins planting tiny kisses along Dick’s body. Dick inhales sharply, his eyes fluttering shut as Bruce sucks on his nipple. He rocks his hips up and Bruce laughs, low and deep. He lowers himself to Dick’s groin and strokes his cock. Dick gasps and writhes. Bruce pets the inside of Dick’s thigh and Dick sighs.

Bruce is gentle when he lifts Dick’s legs and places them over his shoulders. His heavy cock rests against Dick’s balls and Dick looks up at him with anticipation.

“Toss me the lube,” Bruce says.

Dick squirms to reach it, grabbing by the tips of his fingers and rolling it into his grasp. Bruce slicks up two fingers and Dick’s hole, gently pressing one inside. Dick is familiar with this, and has practice, and so relaxes himself as Bruce inserts a second finger. After a third finger, when Dick is stretched wide, Bruce lubes up his cock.

“Do you want the condom?” Dick asks.

“Do you?”

Dick’s never been asked that before. “I don’t know.”

“It’s up to you.”

“You don’t need to.”

Bruce kisses Dick’s knee. He lines up his cock with Dick’s hole and pushes in.

Dick drops his head back against the pillow as Bruce fills him. He clenches his muscles, his back popping at the angle he’s at, and releases them again. This is what he’s used to, although Bruce is much more gentle than his training ever was. He’s thinking too much, so he closes his eyes and just lets himself feel.

Dick bites his lip. Bruce is stroking his cock again and it’s sending a jolt of pleasure through his gut. One large hand is wrapped around Dick’s thigh. He wants to reach up and touch it, to get more connection with Bruce, but something stops him. It’s too intimate.

His orgasm is building and he’s trying to let go, but he keeps thinking. He’s distracted and he shouldn’t be. He’s better than this.

“Open your eyes,” Bruce says. Dick obeys.

The ceiling is high and there’s a chandelier over the bed. Not a big one, not gaudy, but it’s there nevertheless. That’s not what Dick is supposed to be focused on. He drops his gaze to Bruce, who stops and watches him.

He pulls out.

Dick pales. He’s done something wrong. He’ll be sent back.

Bruce lays down beside him, still hard. They both are. Bruce pulls Dick on top of him again and lazily strokes their cocks. Dick shivers. The room is quiet.

“You don’t have to be afraid,” Bruce says. “I’m not sending you back.”

Dick visibly relaxes and sits up, guiding himself onto Bruce’s cock. He sinks down on him and moans. Bruce’s hands go to his hips, holding on as Dick rides him. It doesn’t take long for Dick to come, spilling onto Bruce’s chest. It’s not the best orgasm he’s had, but it’s not disappointing. Bruce follows him quickly, filling Dick with his semen. Dick feels light and stays still until Bruce softens inside him.

Bruce pulls Dick down again, holding him tight. Dick can hear his heartbeat, and it’s comforting. Dick hasn’t been held by anyone in a long time. Just as he’s about to doze off, Bruce speaks.

“I hope you can love me, Dick.”

Dick’s too far gone to answer aloud, but he really thinks he could.


End file.
